Cinta Segitiga
by karinalu
Summary: One-shot. Gray menyukai Lucy, namun Lucy menyukai Natsu. Apa yang akan terjadi selanjutnya? / Lucy, aku menyukaimu... / Bad at summary! Mind to RnR?


Karin-chan kembali lagi dan kali ini Karin-chan mau bikin one-shot! Hihi langsung disimak aja yah! Jangan lupa di review =3=

Maaf kalau ficnya gaje, abal-abal, OOC dan lain-lain~

.

**Disclaimer**

Fairy Tail milik Hiro Mashima

* * *

Gadis itu membuka pintu dan melangkah memasuki sebuah bangunan yang cukup besar. Terdengar suara yang ramai dan riuh dari dalam gedung itu. Namun gadis berambut pirang itu nampak murung dan tak menggubris suasana ramai itu. Ia kemudian duduk di kursi bar dan meletakkan wajah cantiknya ke meja bar.

"Ohayo Lucy!"

"Ah! Ohayo Mira," akhirnya gadis yang bernama Lucy itu bangun dan menyunggingkan senyum manisnya pada gadis cantik berambut putih itu.

"Pagi-pagi udah lesu begitu, ada apa?"

"Tidak apa-apa kok Mira, terimakasih sudah bertanya."

"Harus bayar uang sewa ya?" Sepertinya Mira salah sasaran karena yang ditanya hanya menggeleng saja. "Ara ara... Masalah dengan Natsu?"

Lucy hanya diam saja.

"Apa kalian bertengkar?"

Lucy menggeleng.

Dari kejauhan nampak seorang lelaki yang sedang duduk, mengamati seorang gadis berambut pirang yang sedang lesu. Baru saja ia hendak menghampiri gadis itu, tiba-tiba...

BRAK!

Terdengar suara pintu di dobrak, dan yang mendobraknya tak lain tak bukan adalah lelaki bertangan kekar dan berambut merah muda.

"Oy Flame Head! Pagi-pagi sudah mengacau saja!" Sahut lelaki tadi.

"Hey kau ngajak berantem Ice Princess? Ayo sini!" Balas si rambut merah muda.

"Siapa takut pinky!"

"Kau, boxer man!"

Sebelum mereka beradu jotos terdengar suara wanita menggelegar memecah suasana, "Natsu, Gray, kalian berantem?!"

"! E.. tidak Erza! K...ka...kami berteman baik kok!" Sahut kedua lelaki yang ternyata bernama Natsu dan Gray kompak sambil merangkul pundak 'teman baik'nya.

"Bagus! Duduk dan diam lah! Jangan menggangguku dengan kue stoberiku ini!" Perintah Erza menunjuk kue stoberinya.

"Aye!"

"Dan Gray, pakailah bajumu!"

"Gyaaah! Dimana bajuku?!" sahut Gray panik seraya mencari bajunya yang hilang entah kemana.

Sementara Lucy hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan kembali menelungkupkan kepalanya di meja bar. Mira hanya tersenyum polos sambil mengelap gelas-gelas. Dan Natsu berjalan menuju bar menghampiri kedua gadis itu.

"Yo, Luce! Mira!"

"Ohayo Natsu," balas Mira dengan senyum ramahnya.

"Luce, hey Luce," sahut Natsu mentoel-toel(?) punggung Lucy. Namun yang empunya punggung ga merespon.

"Luce? Kau...tidak... mati kan? Huweee Lucy jangan matiiiii!" Natsu pun memeluk Lucy dari belakang sambil menangis. Mira hanya bersweatdrop dan meninggalkan Lucy bersama partnernya yang bodoh itu.

"Apa? Lucy mati? Huweeee Lucy jangan matiiii!" Happy mengikuti Natsu menangisi Lucy.

Lucy pun bangun dan menatap Natsu dengan pipinya yang merah merona.

"Hey Luce, kenapa mukamu merah begitu? Kau sakit ya?" Natsu mendekati wajah Lucy dan jarak mereka hanya kurang dari sepuluh centi.

Lucy hanya menggeleng pada Natsu. Namun dapat dirasakan jantungnya berdebar seribu kali lebih cepat dari biasanya.

"Ada apa Luce? Ceritakan padaku!"

"Tidak apa-apa, Natsu. Terimakasih sudah bertanya." Jawab Lucy sambil blushing singkat.

"Apa Gray si Ice Princess itu mengganggumu heh? Apa dia mengganggumu? Akan kuhajar dia! Awas aja!" Kata Natsu sambil berpura-pura meninju udara.

'_Aaaah, apakah kau tidak mengerti Natsu?'_ Batin Lucy.

"Hey Flame head! Jangan sembarangan ngomong ya!"

"Kau yang sembarangan ngomong Snowman!"

Tidak tahan dengan bacotan kedua anggota teamnya itu, Lucy berdiri dan menghentakkan tangannya ke meja, "AAAAAH! Sudah sudah! Aku mau pulang saja, dah Natsu~ Gray~"

Dan dalam 5 detik gadis _blonde_ itu sudah meninggalkan guildnya tercinta.

"Ini salahmu Ice Man!"

"Tentu saja ini salahmu Flame fart!"

"Salahmu Droopy eyes!"

"Salahmu Squinty eyes!"

"DIAAAAM!" Sahut Erza dengan death glarenya menatap Natsu dan Gray.

"A ... Aye!" Keduanya pun langsung mati kutu.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

'_Natsu bodoh! Apa dia tidak menyadari bahwa aku... aku menyukainya... Aah sudah Lucy, kau tidak perlu memikirkan pria bodoh itu!'_ batin Lucy sambil berjalan menyusuri pinggiran sungai.

"Hati-hati nona!" Sahut seorang pria yang sedang mendayung perahunya di sungai.

Lucy hanya tersenyum pada bapak-bapak itu.

Sesampainya di rumah ia langsung mengambil pakaiannya dan handuknya serta memasuki kamar mandinya untuk berendam menenangkan dirinya.

'_Natsu, kau tau kenapa mukaku berubah jadi merah tiap kau mendekatiku, mendekati wajahmu pada wajahku atau berkata sesuatu yang membuat hatiku tersentuh? Natsu, kau tau kenapa jantungku berdebar sangat kencang saat kau ada di dekatku? Natsu, kau tau... aku...'_

"Aku menyukaimu... Natsu..." Ucap Lucy dalam air sehingga suaranya tak terdengar jelas.

Setelah berendam selama satu jam Lucy mengeluarkan tubuhnya bak mandi dan mengeringkan badannya. Ia memakai baju dan berjalan keluar kamar mandinya. Sampai ia sadari ada makhluk berambut pink bergulung di atas kasurnya, nampak nyenyak dengan tidurnya.

"... N ..." Baru saja Lucy hendak menyemprot Natsu dengan serentetan omelannya, Natsu membalik badannya menghadap ke tembok, memunggungi Lucy, seakan menolak mendengarkan celoteh nakamanya itu.

'_Sudahlah Lucy, biarkan saja dia disini.'_ Pikir Lucy dalam hatinya.

Ia kemudian berjalan menuju meja tulisnya, mengambil selembar kertas dan pena. Kemudian mulai menulis.

'_Dear Mama,_

_Apa kabar mama disana? Disini aku sehat-sehat saja dan selalu berdoa untuk mama._

_Mama, sudah cukup lama sejak aku bergabung dengan Fairy Tail. Hihihi, tentu aku senang sekali masih bisa berada disana sampai sekarang._

_Tapi, ada sesuatu yang mengganggu pikiranku, lebih tepatnya mengganggu hatiku._

_Mama, mama tahu rasanya jatuh cinta? Tentu saja tahu ya kalau tidak, aku tidak akan hadir di dunia ini._

_Mama, kurasa, aku sedang jatuh cinta. Pada pria yang menggenggam tanganku dan membawaku pergi menuju sebuah guild yang ku idam-idamkan._

_Mama, aku mencintai Natsu... Tapi kenapa dia tidak menyadarinya?_

_Mama, apa yang harus kulakukan?_

_Kuharap di atas sana mama bersenang-senang, aku sayang mama._

_With love,_

_Lucy Heartfilia.'_

Lucy melipat surat yang baru ditulisnya dan memasukkannya dalam amplop. Setelah mengelem amplop itu, ia memasukkannya dalam laci mejanya. Sudah hampir penuh dengan ratusan surat lain. Namun tak ada niat untuk mengirimkannya.

Kali ini gadis itu hanya melamun. Mata coklatnya menerawang ke atas langit. Bibir mungilnya mulai tersenyum, untuk mamanya tercinta. Namun senyuman itu langsung pudar, ketika ia mengingat pria bodoh yang menjadi pikirannya selama berhari-hari.

'_Tunggu, apakah ia mendengar ucapanku saat di kamar mandi tadi? Aah tidak, tidak mungkin, tidak mungkin! Suaraku pelan sekali! Lagi pula aku berbicara dalam air. Jadi, mana mungkin ia mendengarnya?' _batin Lucy, bertengkar dengan pikirannya sendiri.

"Oy Luce, kenapa bengong?" Ucapan Natsu membuat Lucy tersentak dan memutar kepalanya 180 derajat, ke arah lelaki itu.

"S ... se ... sejak kapan kau bangun?!"

"Kapan aku tidur?"

"Jadi kau tidak tidur?! Lalu apa yang kau lakukan di kasurku heh?!"

"Ano... Luce sabarlah, jangan marah-marah. Aku hanya mengejarmu, aku takut saat kau pergi tiba-tiba, aku... mengkhawatirkanmu?"

'_Dia... mengkhawatirkanku?'_ Tak disadari pipi Lucy berubah warna menjadi merah semerah cabe (?). "Hey kenapa pake nada tanya? Kau tidak yakin kalau kau mengkhawatirkanku?"

"Aku... juga tidak tahu."

"Baka!" Lucy hendak menjitak Natsu tapi ia urungkan niat jahatnya itu. "Ngomong-ngomong, mau makan siang?"

"Tentu saja mau Luce! Kau memang nakama yang paling hebat!"

'_Nakama saja ya... hm... tapi... sudahlah.'_ Lucy berusaha menghilangkan pikiran jeleknya itu. "Ne, Natsu?" Lucy menghadap ke belakang melihat 'nakama'nya itu.

"Hm?"

Deg deg! Lagi-lagi jarak wajah mereka hanya 5 centi! Mata coklatnya pun bertemu dengan mata onyx, sama-sama menatap penuh arti. Wajah keduanya pun memerah akibat aliran darah yang terpompa begitu cepat dari jantungnya masing-masing. Namun Lucy yang pertama kali mengarahkan matanya ke arah lain.

"... Terimakasih ya," ucapnya singkat.

"Untuk?" Natsu memiringkan kepalanya, bingung akan ucapan gadis dihadapannya.

"Untuk segalanya." Jawab Lucy, _'dan untuk membuatku mencintaimu.'_ Tambah Lucy dalam hatinya.

"Oh, terimakasih juga Luce!"

"Untuk segalanya?"

"Ya, dan untuk mau membuatkanku makan siang!" Sahut Natsu dengan _grin _nya yang khas.

Lucy hanya membalasnya dengan senyuman datar. Ia pun berbalik dan berjalan menuju dapur.

"Hey Luce! Kau mau kemana?"

"Tentu saja memasak bodoh! Aku juga lapar!"

"Baiklah! Aku sudah tidak sabar!"

'_Hm, Natsu bodoh, kenapa aku jatuh cinta padamu ya,'_ tanya Lucy dalam hatinya.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

"Kenapa Lucy begitu bahagia dengan si bodoh itu?!" Ucap seorang pemuda yang berada di luar rumah Lucy. Tentu dengan suara pelan agar tidak ada yang mendengarnya. Sedari tadi ia menonton adegan romantis calon pasangan itu.

"Seharusnya aku tau mereka akan bersatu! Tapi apa boleh buat... Aku harus menjalankan rencanaku!" Lanjutnya lagi, membalikkan badannya dan hendak meninggalkan rumah itu.

Dia mengacak rambut biru tuanya itu, sambil menendang sebuah kaleng yang ada di hadapannya.

"Gray? Apa yang kau lakukan disini?" Nampak Lucy keluar dari pintu rumahnya.

"Eh! Lucy? A...aa...aku hanya berjalan-jalan saja." Jawabnya gugup.

"Kau tidak mau masuk? Aku sedang memasak untukku dan juga Natsu, mau bergabung?"

"Aa...an..anu, gak usah. Aku sedang buru-buru."

"Eh? Kau aneh Gray, ngomong-ngomong... DIMANA BAJUMU?!" Teriak Lucy sambil menutup matanya.

"Gyaaah! Kenapa bisa menghilang?! ... Kalau begitu aku pergi dulu ya! Jaa~" Gray pun ngibrit sambil celingak celinguk nyari bajunya yang terbang menghilang.

Lucy pun masuk lagi ke dalam rumahnya.

"Ada siapa Luce?"

"Itu... Gray, entah kenapa dia aneh sekali hari ini..."

"Ohya, ada Gray? Kenapa dia gak mampir?"

"Tumben kau antusias sama Gray..." _'pasti ada yang aneh!'_ batin Lucy. "Gak tau tuh, dia langsung ngibrit dengan bajunya yang udah ngilang, kayak biasa."

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Keesokannya Lucy datang ke guild, namun pagi ini berbeda dengan sebelumnya. Ia tersenyum bahagia. Ia memutuskan untuk melupakan segalanya tentang Natsu, walaupun sulit, ia akan mencoba.

"Ohayo minna!" Sahut gadis itu saat memasuki guild.

"Ohayo Lucy!"

"Ohayo Lu-chan!"

"Ohayo Lusssyyy"

"Ohayo Lucy-san!"

'_Selalu ada yang menyenangkan hatiku di saat aku sedih,'_ pikir Lucy yang kemudian tersenyum bahagia. _'Keluarga memang selalu yang terbaik!' _Tambahnya.

"Yo Lucy!"

"Hey Gray, ada apa?"

"M...Mau kah kau menemaniku ke suatu tempat?"

"Kemana?"

"Ikut saja, pasti kau akan senang!"

Hening sejenak. Lucy celingak celinguk mencari sesosok gadis berambut biru. Ia takut akan ditatap dengan death glarenya dan ditenggelamnya dengan water locknya. Syukurlah ternyata gadis yang bernama Juvia itu belum datang. Dan ternyata makhluk berambut pink yang mengusik pikirannya juga belum datang. _'Baguslah!'_ pikirnya.

"Kau sedang mencari siapa?"

"Aaah tidak, ayo pergi!"

Mereka berdua pun berjalan sambil bercanda dan tertawa. Perjalanan sungguh terasa singkat walaupun dapat dibilang jaraknya cukup jauh.

"Tutup matamu, sebentar lagi kita akan sampai." Perintah Gray. Lucy hanya mengangguk dan menutup matanya.

"Jangan ngintip ya!"

"Iya iya!"

Tiba-tiba Gray merangkul Lucy, menggenggam tangannya dan menuntunnya ke suatu tempat yang tak jauh dari sana.

"Sekarang, kau boleh buka matamu."

Si gadis pun membuka matanya yang kemudian membulat sempurna, kaget dan takjub akan apa yang ada di hadapannya. Ternyata dia dibawa Gray ke atas bukit, dan ia melihat kota Magnolia yang sangat indah.

"Hey Lucy," Panggil Gray.

"Ya?" Namun Lucy masih tetap menatap sekeliling kota.

"Tatap aku,"

Lucy pun menengok ke sampingnya, deg deg! Jarak mereka begitu dekat. Lucy dapat merasakan jantungnya berdetak kencang, namun tak sekencang saat ia berdekatan dengan Natsu. Ia melihat wajah Gray sudah merah padam.

"Lucy, a ... ak ... aku menyukaimu."

"Eh..."

"Mau kah kau menjadi pacarku?"

Kali ini suasana menjadi tegang. Gray yang tegang menunggu jawaban dari Lucy. Dan Lucy yang bingung harus menjawab apa.

Selama 10 menit suasana itu menyelimuti mereka, tak ada yang ingin bicara. Angin bertiup, membuat rambut mereka menari-nari. Terhembus begitu dingin namun tak ada satu pun dari mereka yang bergerak.

"Ano... tak usah dijawab sekarang. Temui aku di taman kota besok jam 10."

Kemudian suasana menjadi hening lagi.

"Kalau begitu, aku pamit dulu. Jaa~" Gray pun membalikkan badannya dan berlari menuju kota.

"GRAY!" Panggil Lucy. Seperti mentari yang menghangatkan tubuhnya, Gray langsung berbalik badan, mengharap balasannya akan datang lebih cepat. Namun ternyata... tidak.

"Pakai bajumu sebelum kau pulang!"

"AAAH! KEMANA PERGINYA BAJUKU?!"

Lucy tertawa kecil sambil berjalan melalui Gray, yang kelimpungan mencari bajunya yang telah hilang.

"Hey Lucy! Tunggu aku!"

"Tidak mauu! Hahaha!" Lucy pun berlari kecil, kemudian ia menambah kecepatannya sampai Gray tak terlihat lagi. Akhirnya ia sampai di depan rumahnya, masuk dan langsung mengunci pintu. Kemudian ia langsung duduk di balik pintu.

"Apa yang harus kulakukan?" Gumamnya pelan. Ia memegang dadanya, merasakan detak jantungnya yang gak karuan akibat berlari dari bukit langsung ke rumahnya, non stop.

"Untuk apa Luce?"

"KYAAAAA!"

"Hey hey hey, ini aku Luce, ini aku Natsu!" Kini Natsu sudah jongkok, berada di hadapan Lucy.

Namun dengan Lucy Kick, Natsu terguling-guling ke belakang.

"Baka! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?!"

"Biasa lah~ Perutku lapar..."

"Kau pikir aku akan memasakkanmu lagi?! Tidak, tidak, tidak! Aku sudah lelah Natsu, aku ingin tidur!"

"Aaah, tak mau kah kau membuatkanku ayam goreng api (?) yang enak dan lezaaat?" Tanya Natsu memelas dengan puppy eyes, cukup meyakinkan untuk di kabulkan permintaannya, kalau saja ilernya tak menetes dari mulutnya.

"Tidak!" Balas Lucy jutek dan menghempaskan badannya ke kasur.

"Baiklah..." Natsu menggembungkan pipinya seperti anak kecil, dan ikut naik ke kasur Lucy.

"NATSU! KELUAR DARI RUMAHKU!"

"Ta...tapi.. Luce...a.."

"TAK ADA TAPI-TAPI! KELUAAAAAAAAAR!"

"A...AYE!"

Natsu pun berlari ke jendela dan melompat keluar.

"GUNAKAN PINTU, ... bodoh..." Lucy memelankan suaranya, mengambil bantalnya dan menangis seharian. Ia bingung harus berbuat apa.

'_Kenapa aku harus menyukai Natsu? Dan kenapa Gray menyukaiku? Mama, apa aku harus hidup tanpa cinta? Cinta yang menyesakkan hatiku. Cinta yang akan melukaiku dan orang-orang. Tapi aku tetap akan mencintai dan menyayangi mama...'_

Dan Lucy pun terlelap sampai esok paginya, dimana ia harus membalas 'ajakan' Gray untuk menjadi pacarnya.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

"Ne, Mira, kau sudah lihat Lu-chan hari ini?" Tanya Levy pada barmaid cantik itu.

"Aku belum melihatnya sejak kemarin."

"Bukannya kemarin ia pergi bersama Gray?"

"Ah iya betul juga! Gray belum datang juga kah?" Mereka berdua menatap sekeliling. Dan tak menemukan gadis berambut blonde juga lelaki berambut biru tua yang sedang mereka bicarakan.

"Ada apa ya dengan mereka?"

"Entahlah Levy-chan, kuharap mereka baik-baik saja."

Tak mereka sadari seorang lelaki menguping pembicaraan mereka, kemudian ia langsung berlari keluar guild. Mencari kedua anggota teamnya itu.

IOIOIOIOIOIOIOIOI

Gray duduk di bangku taman, menunggu kedatangan seorang gadis yang diajaknya naik ke bukit kemarin. _'Apakah ia tak akan datang?' _pikirnya. Namun ia segera mengenyahkan pikiran jeleknya itu karena gadis yang ia tunggu-tunggu sudah datang di hadapannya.

Namun Gray tidak tergesa-gesa. Ia tidak bertanya atau berbicara satu patah kata. Ia menunggu Lucy, mengungkapkan isi hatinya.

"Gray... maaf...aku..."

"Ah ya, aku mengerti..." Hatinya sudah siap untuk ditolak. "Kau menyukai Natsu bodoh itu kan?" Tambahnya.

"Eh...t-t-tidak."

"Kau tidak pandai berbohong Lucy." Gray menorehkan senyumnya pada wanita yang ia cintai. Sementara wanita itu sedang blushing karena ketahuan mencintai lelaki bodoh yang menjadi sahabat sekaligus musuh bagi Gray.

Mereka pun duduk di kursi tanpa ada yang mengajak satu sama lain.

"Hey Lucy," panggil Gray lembut.

"Ya?"

"Kau tau 'cinta segitiga'?"

"Tentu saja aku tau... e... maksudmu?"

"Kita bertiga ada dalam segitiga itu..." Jawab Gray dengan suara yang pelan.

"Gray... maafkan aku..."

"Sungguh, tidak apa Lucy, aku sudah tau jawabanmu dari awal."

Lucy hanya mengangguk pelan, tak tau mau menjawab apa.

"Gray, bila kita berada di segitiga itu..."

"Hm?"

"Kau menyukai aku, aku menyukai Natsu, lalu... Natsu menyukai...mu?"

"GYAAAH!" Teriak Gray tiba-tiba. Tentu saja ia kaget dengan _statement_ gadis di sampingnya itu. Namun ia tidak teriak sendirian. Terdengar teriakan seorang lelaki, diikuti suara ranting yang patah.

"N..Natsu?!"

"Eh... ano... aku sedang mencari Happy dari atas pohon..."

Gray dan Lucy bersweatdrop atas kebohongan Natsu yang dapat dikategorikan sebagai kebohongan yang sangat bodoh. Sudah jelas bahwa Natsu mengupingi pembicaraan mereka sejak...

"Sejak kapan kau disini?"

"Gak tau, tiba-tiba udah disiniii aja."

"Baka! Mana mungkin kau muncul disini tiba-tiba!"

"Ngomong-ngomong, yang kau ucapkan tadi benar Luce."

"Hah? Yang mana?" Gray dan Lucy tampak berpikir, mengingat-ingat apa yang diucapkan gadis pirang itu. "... tunggu ... jangan bilang ... kau ..." Wajah Lucy nampak shock tak percaya. Ia menoleh ke Gray yang sudah berkeringat dingin. Menunggu jawaban Natsu.

"YA! AKU MENYUKAI GRAY!" Natsu memeluk Gray sampai mereka berdua terjatuh. Sedangkan yang dipeluk sudah jatuh pingsan.

Lucy berdiri tegang saking kagetnya atas 'pengakuan' Natsu. Mulutnya megap-megap(?), bingung harus berkata apa. Sampai akhirnya ia berteriak, "TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAK!" Dan pandangannya kabur menghitam, ia juga ikut pingsan seperti Gray.

...

"Luce, Luce! Bangun lah!" Sahut Natsu menggoyang-goyangkan badan si gadis cantik itu.

Akhirnya Lucy membuka matanya, dan menemukan Natsu ada di hadapannya.

"N...Natsu?! Apa yang kau lakukan disini?! Bukannya harusnya kau berpelukan bersama... Gray?!"

"Kau pikir aku GAY?!"

"Eh.. bu..bukannya kau tadi... kita...bertiga...di taman... lalu... kau bilang... 'Aku menyukai Gray!' Lalu kau memeluknya kemudian aku pingsan...?"

"GYAAH?! TIDAK MUNGKIN AKU BERBICARA SEPERTI ITUUU! MANA MUNGKIN AKU SUKA SAMA SI ICE FREAK ITU!"

"Tunggu, jadi yang kulihat itu... apa?"

"Mungkin kau bermimpi."

"M...mim...mimpi?"

"Ya... kau tadi tidur lalu badanmu panas, jantungmu berdetak sangat kencang, kau mengeluarkan keringat dingin, lalu kau berteriak, 'TIDAAAAAAAAAK!', lalu aku panik dan mencoba membangunkanmu." Jawab Natsu sambil mendemonstrasikan apa yang baru saja ia lihat tadi.

"Tidak mungkin! K ... kemarin ... apa aku dan Gray ada di guild?"

"Kemarin kita baru saja pulang dari misi Luce! Lalu kau tertidur sampai hari ini! Kau insomnia ya?"

"AMNESIA NATSU!" Teriak Lucy. "J...jadi... Kau tidak suka pada Gray?"

"TENTU SAJA TIDAK LUCE!"

"Dan... Gray tidak menyukaiku?"

"HAH? Sejak kapan si Ice Princess itu menyukaimu?! Dia mau ribut denganku heh?!"

"Ribut?"

"Ya! Siapa yang berani menyukai pacarku ini akan kuhajar sampai mati!"

"P..pacar...?"

"Luce, kau amnesia beneran ya? Sejak seminggu yang lalu kita sudah resmi pacaran... Kau tidak ingat? Apa aku harus mengulangi 'menembak'mu lagi?" Tanya Natsu dengan wajah yang polos.

"Astaga! Rasanya mimpi itu begitu nyata! Hahaha!" Lucy akhirnya menyadari sekarang dia berada di 'alam' mana.

"Mimpi? Mimpi yang mana Luce?" Lagi-lagi Natsu bertanya pada pacarnya dengan tampang yang super polos.

"Hihihi, bodoh! Aaah~ Perutku lapar, aku mau buat makanan, kamu lapar tidak?"

"Tentu saja Luce! Masakkanmu adalah yang paling enak sedunia!"

"Hihihi, terimakasih!" Lucy pun mengecup pipi pacarnya itu. Seakan tombol yang baru dipencet, pipi Natsu berubah merah.

Baru saja Lucy hendak pergi ke dapur, kedua tangan hangat memeluknya dari belakang. Dapat ia rasakan napas si dragon slayer di lehernya, membuat ia merinding sekaligus tersenyum.

"Terimakasih juga Luce." Bisik Natsu pada Lucy dengan suara yang lembut.

"Untuk apa?" Tanya Lucy.

"Untuk segalanya, dan untuk membuatku mencintaimu." Jawab Natsu kemudian ia menempelkan bibirnya pada pipi porselen Lucy. Membuatnya memerah semerah tomat.

"Hey, itu kalimatku!" Sahut Lucy, merasa kalimatnya sudah dicuri oleh pria yang baru saja mengecup pipinya.

"Kalimatmu apanya? Jelas-jelas aku yang bicara padamu!"

"Sudahlah aku mau masak saja, kau tunggu disini ya~"

"Siap pacarku yang manis!"

Lucy berjalan ke dapur, dengan senyuman dan tangannya menyentuh pipinya yang merah merona, akibat dikecup oleh Natsu.

"Terimakasih Natsu, telah membuatku jatuh cinta padamu." Gumamnya pelan.

Namun Natsu dapat mendengarnya karena pendengarannya yang tajam, "Sama-sama Luce!" Balasnya.

Lucy tersentak namun tertawa kecil sambil mempersiapkan bahan-bahan untuk memasak.

**-End-**

* * *

Selesai! Hihihi, bagaimana ceritanya? Fic ini terinspirasi oleh pikiran Karin-chan sendiri waktu pertama kali mendengar kata 'cinta segitiga' hihihi. Setiap ada cerita atau sinetron tentang cinta segitiga Karin-chan selalu memikirkan bahwa pasti ada yang gay diantara mereka muahahaha. Jangan ditiru yaa, tapi harus direview! Hahaha, ngomong-ngomong 'Hot Cappuccino' akan diupdate... mungkin... besok? Tunggu aja ya~ Jaa Nee~


End file.
